Relaxation in the Time Chamber
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: After an intense training, Ling Night waits for her turn to for a bath. Once 18 is done decides to give the Saiyan secret "endurance training" WARNING: Futa, Infidelity


**Relaxation in the Time Chamber**

 **A/N: I get inspiration for this from a DB doujin by SWA**

Ling looks at herself in the mirror. She's been so forced on her training in the Time Chamber, that her pink hair dye as faded. "I had my hair pink for so long that I forgot my hair used to be black." she said running her fingers through her hair. "This looks weird. Not sure how to feel about this. At least my eyes are still blue." the Saiyan is happy that this part didn't change.

"Personally, I think you look great with black hair." Ling turns to the voice and her face went bright red. She was Ling's training partner, Android 18. "That was a nice bath." she sighed happily while rubbing her lovely blond hair with a blue towel that matched her eyes. The reason Ling's blushing so hard is that 18 is completely naked. Her curvy was is on full display for Ling to see. The full-blooded Saiyan can't help follow the drops of water travel down 18's beautiful skin. What topped off 18's perfect body was her huge, round breasts. Ling was quite busy herself, but 18 got her beat.

Ling really wanted to suck on 18's nipples. But can't as 18 is a married woman. Unbeknownst to Ling, her cock grew hard and a tent forms on her orange gi pants. 18 saw this easily. She walked up to Ling and places her hand on Ling's crotch "Well, what do you have here?" she asks, sliding her hand under Ling's pants and boxers to grab her huge cock. Once she had it in her grasp; moves her hand.

Any words that Ling tired to say died in her mouth because 18's hand felt super good on her cock. When Ling locked eyes with her training partner, 18 deeply kissed her. Their tongues fought for dominance. Ling always wanted this. To lock lips with 18. Not that ugly version of Trunk's dark future. Who forced her self on Ling. It's one of those rare times she's glad of her Legendary Super Saiyan form.

When 18 tightens her grip caused Ling to moan into the android's mouth. _"Her hand feels good."_ Ling though. Her mind was getting filled with lust. Ling didn't care she's kissing someone's wife. She's making out with 18. The true 18.

"I want you in my mouth." 18 said breaking the kiss. She went to her knees and pulls down Ling's pants and boxer in one tug. 18's eyes twinkled when she saw Ling's cock and not too far down was Ling's pussy. She gave the cock a few sniffs "It smells good, I wonder if it tastes just as good." 18 opens her mouth and took Ling's cock in. Ling moans as 18 slowly made her way to the base.

Then slowly back up to the tip and then all the way down to the base again. She kept doing this while going faster each time. Ling moans she kept herself up by using the sink because the strength in her legs is giving out from a great amount of pleasure, 18 is giving her. It felt so good Ling's hips start to move on their own. Feeling Ling twitch in her mouth and said while stroking the Saiyan's cock "Cum Ling, I want to taste cum for a warrior race."

18 went back sucking Ling off until a large stream of semen pours down her throat. 18 was not ready for how much cum Ling gave out. She wonders if all Saiyans can cum this much. The android barely manages to drink all of Ling's seed. "It's your turn for a bath." 18 said getting up and leads Ling to the bathtub, but the Saiyan has her switch flipped, so she suddenly grabs 18's lovely breasts from behind. "H-Hey." she moans as Ling massages her breasts.

Ling loves how soft they feel in her hands. No matter where her fingers go, they always sink in. She made sure to rub 18's nipples. Who've moans went up in volume and came a little. Placing a hand on Ling's chest, 18 pushes her on the floor. It was the Saiyan's turn to moan as the android sucks her cock again. More roughly this time around. "Payback." she said with Ling's cock still in her mouth.

Having just came, Ling is about to cum again. But 18 stops and goes for the Saiyan's pussy. Feeling 18's tongue explore her womanhood caused Ling to become Super Saiyan. Both Ling's cock and breasts double in size. Licking her lips, 18 sucks the Saiyan's thicker cock and reaches up to rub her nipples. Hearing a Super Saiyan moaning so sweetly is a treat for 18. It turns her on greatly.

Suddenly, a condom on her cock. Ling wonders where in the hell 18 got that, but she can think about that later because 18 inserts the Saiyan's cock into her pussy. "Oh god! It feels so good and I haven't even moved yet!" 18 cries out. Both female fighters grab each other's breasts. 18 teases Ling with slow hip movements. "How long can you last?" 18 asks in a challenging tone. Since Ling is a Saiyan took that challenge. But it was soon clear to her that she can't hold back any longer.

Neither can 18 because Ling's cock hit all the right spots. She wants to tease the cute Super Saiyan a little longer, but the growing ecstasy became too much. At the same time, 18 and Ling move their hips as faster as they can. Overtaken by lust, 18 leans in and kisses Ling passionately. Ling didn't care she cant taste her own cum on 18's lips. She's just happy to kissing and fucking her crush.

Moving her hands off 18's breasts down to her ass and grips too tightly. She then thrust her cock deeper into 18. "I'M CUMMING!" she screams, arching her back and climaxed hard. Coating Ling's cock with her juices. 18 looks down at Ling with a big smile "I never came that hard before~" she leans down and gave Ling a rewarding kiss. "Now we both need a bath. But stay Super Saiyan."

"You got it!" Ling smiles.

After the bath 18 surprised Ling by giving the Saiyan her original outfit. Tho this one doesn't have the Red Ribbon logo on the back. Instead, it had a big TP in its place. Also, it showed off her breasts and ass. 18 had on the same outfit, but no vest. "You look great." 18 said before kissing Ling once again. Sadly it didn't last long because 18 backed off and lays on the bed.

18 spreads her legs. Showing a stunned Ling she tore her legging open. "Dig in~" the beautiful blond android said pulling up her shirt. Ling quickly went between 18's legs. She went for the clit first. "Yes!" 18 moans. Grabbing a Ling's golden locks. Pushing the Saiyan's head deeper into her pussy. As her lips are firmly wrapped around 18's clit, slides two fingers into her pussy. The seed they went is the same her cock did.

Screaming at the top of her lungs 18 came in Ling's mouth. Who lapped up all 18's nectar. "Where did you learn to do that?" 18 asks panting.

"Porn." Ling said licking 18's one more time.

18 rolls to her hands and knees "Please, fuck me~" 18 said shaking her round ass at Ling. The Saiyan quickly lifts her skirt. Much to her surprise, the leggings are already torn. Also, another condom is on her cock. But Ling is too horny to care and rams her cock back in 18. Who grips the bed sheets tightly. Having the Saiyan fuck her from behind felt really good. Her moans kept coming out of her mouth. She's never been this vocal during sex.

Probably because Ling found a strong weak point in her pussy and was going after it relentlessly. Also putting more strength in her hips. 18 quickly became a bitch in heat. She now gets why Chi-Chi and Bulma are with those two Saiyan blockheads. Ling wishes she can see the look on 18's face, but seeing 18's ass jiggles with each thrust is good enough.

Ling feels 18's tightens and let out a loud cry. "Did you cum 18?" Ling asks. 18 couldn't say anything so she nodes. "18~" Ling moans and thrusts her hips again. 18 was still in the middle of cumming so the Saiyan's thrusts caused her climax one more time. The android can feel Ling's emotions in her movements.

Changing potions Ling fucks 18 sideways. One held 18's leg and the other her breast. "I cumming again!" 18 cries. She rubs her own clit to further increase the pleasure 18 is feeling. Rolling her head back, 18 experience the most intense she had in her life. Ling didn't let up and continues fucking her. Saiyans do have a lot of stamina.

For next few hours, 18 and Ling kept having sex. Their bodies heated up to a point where it's too hot to wear clothes, so they took them off. Scattering them in all directions. "You got any more condoms?" Ling asks.

"No, but you can fuck me raw." 18 said panting.

"Really?!" Ling said stunned.

"Yeah, now hurry up and fuck me~" 18 smiles.

"You got it!" Ling smiles back. Once her cock returns to 18's pussy. She never imagines raw sex can feel so good. "So good~" Ling said with ahegao expression. 18 likes that look on the Saiyan's face. Seeing 18's bouncing breasts immediately latched to lips on them. Sucking her nipples hard. As if trying to get milk from them. "I'm going to cum!" Ling moans with 18's nipples still in her mouth.

18 locks her legs around Ling. "Go ahead, cum inside me!" 18 moans.

"I LOVE YOU!" Ling shots as she fills 18 with her seed. Realizing what she just said the Saiyan's face went bright red. Wondering why in the hell the blurted out her feelings for the android. 18's arms wrap around Ling's neck and pull her in for a deep kiss. With their bodies pressed so close, the Saiyan can feel 18's rock hard nipples. Since her hips are still moving, they rub against each other. She's so happy 18 is her first time.

"I love how good you're cock feels~" 18 moans as Ling sucks on her nipples again like a thirsty baby.

"18!" Ling shouts. Cumming inside her crush once more. The Saiyan slowly pulls out and falls to 18's side. Turning back to her base form. "Is sex so tiring?" Ling wonders out loud. She lets out a surprised moan because 18 is cleaning Ling's cock with her mouth. This is the best day of her life. Until she wakes up. Quickly looking around found herself at kame house. "Fuck! It was a dream." she growls.

She gets up but falls back down. Ling wonders why her legs feel so weak. When she scratches head in confusion founds out she's wasn't wearing the clothes she fell asleep in. Now she was on 18's clothes. Now that she thinks about it, that dream felt really real. Between the blades of grass, Ling saw an open condom package.

Looking at closely her eyes widen "It's the one in the from the dream!" Her nose picks up a strange scent which came from her. She was sleeping under a tree, so why she smells like sweat? Not too far, Ling saw a used condom. Then it hits her, the only one who's at kame house is 18. What that really a dream?


End file.
